Mayuri Sasaki
Mayuri Sasaki (''まゆり, Sasaki Mayuri) is a '' ANBU-level kunoichi from Konohagakure.Mayuri is the dishoned granddaughter of the Tanaka Clan leader and cousins with Hakudoshi Tanaka,who she later replaces as a member of Team Reika. Background Mayuri was born in Konoha as the daughter of Byakuya Sasaki and Sadayo Tanaka.Her mother was disowned by the Tanaka clan for marrying without consent.When Mayuri was born it was clear she didn’t inherit any of the Tanaka traits this is why even though Mayuri is one half Tanaka she cant ever be accepted into the clan. During her childhood Mayuri was kept in doors most of the time due to her parents fear she would be assassinated by the Tanaka clan as they see her as a disgrace to the clan. So when Mayuri did leave her parents had to escort her. Mayuri joined the academy when she was 6 however after being sheltered most of her life Mayuri didn’t really know how to interact with others,however because she didn’t spend much time socializing she excelled in all of her classes and graduated ahead of the rest of the class. Mayuri was promoted to chūnin at the age of 11 and shortly after was promoted to ANBU. Due to the fact she was accepted into the anbu at such a young age she gets a bit of an big ego. Personality Mayuri at first comes off as a rude arogent narcissist.She talks down to Hisoka and Yoshio and trash talks her cousin. However later shown she dose care about her teammate's even risking her life for theirs. Due to her time in ANBU she dose tend to take things seriously even when she dosnt need to. She prides herself for not being "classic" woman and building her own idenity. She often gets upset at Hisoka for his womanizing ways.She also get annoyed if anyone insit she has a crush on him as well. Mayuri has a short temper and is quick to anger. Appearance Mayuri is a fair skined and has grey eyes .She has a sea green/light blue short hair that in PartII she as a part shaved with a visible scar.Mayuri is often called mosquito bites due to the fact her chest was small specialy in Shippuden as her hips were much wider and sholders broder. Her most noticeable feature is her long legs which Hisoka makes many perverted jokes about. PartI Mayuri wore a black top with slashed sleeves with a pink haulter top underneath,She wears her forhead protector on her around her neck however because she has a skinny neck it appears scarf like.She has a pink belt and grey shorts and wears a short black train and long leg warmers of some sort that go over her ninja shoes which are grey. In PartII Mayuri now wears a sholderless top with a pink and black criss cross stitching at the top and with the ends of the sleves slip open with pink balls at the end she also wears a silver braclet with a strange symbol on it.She also wears a pair of black shorts and pink ninja shoes her train is now to her lower calves.She still wears her forhead protector around her neck. In flash backs Mayuri has many outfits. Abilities Taijutsu Mayuri's taijutsu is pretty average because during her years she spent so much time perfecting her ninjutsu she has somewhat neglected her taijutsu,However she is shown to have strong legs and which is why Hisoka nicknames her the legs of konoha. Ninjutsu Mayuri has spent most of her life perfecting her ninjutsu.Her jutsu's mainly use fire style as Hisoka would put it she has a fetish for things burning. Part I Sasuke Retrieval Arc Mayuri debuts as the replacement for Hakudoshi Tanaka in Team Reika. Mayrui makes it clear she has a distaste for hakudoshi right away then reveils she is Hakudoshi's cousin.Hisoka and Yoshio right away dont accept her as part of the team,this leads up to Yoshio and Hisoka and Mayuri about to clash before they are taken in to tempoary custody. During the Timeskip Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Sai and Sasuke Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Final Arc Epilogue Years later,Mayuri had married Akira Matsuya and had twins. As the times are more peaceful Mayuri has taken a leave of absence from anbu to raise her two children.She is strick with her kids wanting them to succeed like her and Akira did,However still has their best interest at heart.She is seen with long hair and a knee length dress. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT